Dos Unicornios y un ojo
by Spikeywikey
Summary: Intentar traer una criatura de un mundo a otro no suele ser buena idea... sobretodo si el hechizo es tan arriesgado que cualquier cosa puede salir mal y traer por error otra criatura distinta
1. Llegada a Equestria

Lyra: ¡Porfi porfi porfi poooorfiiii!

Twilight: ya te he dicho que no...

Lyra: ¿por qué?

Twilight: también te lo he dicho, es muy arriesgado traer a un humano a este mundo, si algo, cualquier cosa, saliera mal... podríamos traer cualquier tipo de criatura a este lugar... ademas, es un hechizo altamente prohibido.

Lyra: ¡pero si lo haces me harás feliz! ¿es que no cuenta la felicidad de otras ponies? ¡tú eres la unicornio con la magia más poderosa!

Twilight: ningún pony lo ha conseguido hacer, el hechizo es prácticamente una teoría... ¡ni siquiera se sabe si realmente traería a un humano a nuestro mundo!

Lyra puso ojos de cachorrito a Twilight

Twilight: si lo hago... ¿me prometes que no volverás a pedirme nada de aquí hasta toda la eternidad?

Lyra: ¡Por supuesto!

Twilight: entonces... *Twilight miro decidida hacia el horizonte, una pequeña brisa movió sus cabellos* lo hare.

*UN RATO DESPUES, EN LA BIBLIOTECA*

Twilight estaba completamente en silencio, Lyra la miraba, aburrida, Spike llego con una bandeja llena de galletas.

Spike: he preparado unas galletas... ¿aun sigue?

Lyra: si, lleva con los ojos cerrados y el cuerno brillando ya como.. no se... horas...

Spike: pues si que debe de ser un hechizo difícil...

Lyra agarro unas galletas de la bandeja que llevaba Spike y se las metió todas en la boca.

Spike: mastica con cuidado y no te atragantes...

En aquel momento, el cuerno de Twilight brillo con más fuerza que nunca, un rayo purpura salió de el con gran rapidez hacia el suelo y toda la biblioteca tembló, quedándose completamente llena de humo...

Lyra: *Tosiendo y apartando el humo con sus pezuñas* ¿que a pasado?

Twilight: creo... que ya esta... no estoy segura

Spike abrió la puerta y salió de la biblioteca, el humo parecía que le había sentado bastante mal

Lyra: ¿quieres decir... que ahora mismo.. hay un humano aquí?

Twilight: si a salido bien... si...

Lyra: ¡SI! ¡POR FIN!

el humo dejaba ver una figura... dos brazos, dos piernas, una cabeza... Lyra miraba maravillada aquella figura.

Lyra: ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡muchas gracias! si alguien me pregunta cuál es la mejor pony de todo el mundo diré sin dudar que eres tú, Twilight Sparkle

Twilight: ¿estas... segura... de que eso.. es un humano?

del humo finalmente salió la figura, llevaba un traje hecho de pieles de animales, su piel era muy pálida, no tenia pelo en la cabeza, sus orejas acababan ligeramente en punta... pero lo que de verdad resaltaba en aquella criatura era su enorme, horrendo, único y amarillento ojo, que miraba hacia todos los lados confuso.

Lyra: no... ¡así no son los humanos!

Twilight: ¿y me puedes decir qué demonios es eso?

Lyra: eso es un... ¿ciclope?

la criatura, se acerco hacia las dos unicornios y las miro fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra.

Twilight: ¿es peligroso?

Lyra: no lo sé pero no me apetece averiguarlo...¡devuélvele a su mundo!

Twilight: ¡estoy demasiado cansada! el hechizo para traerlo aquí a sido demasiado agotador...

Ciclope: ¿hola?

ambas se quedaron calladas unos segundos, perplejas y asustadas

Twilight: ¿sabes... sabes hablar?

Ciclope: claro, hablar, cantar, comer...

Después de decir eso, enseño una gran sonrisa, llena de afilados colmillos

¿va a comernos? pensaba Twilight, maldiciéndose por ceder a las exigencias de Lyra

Lyra: Si este es el fin.. quiero que sepas que lo siento Twilight... no debí de ser tan pesada.

sin embargo, aquella criatura no tenia intención de devorarlas, se acerco a una estantería y comenzó a sacar libros y a tirarlos por el suelo.

Twilight: ¿que... que está haciendo?

finalmente, cuando había un gran montón de libros en el suelo, agarro el que tenía más cerca y le arranco unas páginas.

Twilight: ¡EEHH! ¡DETENTE!

el ciclope, miro a Twilight, la saco la lengua y siguió arrancando páginas de los libros

Lyra: Twilight, será mejor que descanses y recuperes energías

Twilight: ¡no puedo descansar con un monstruo destrozando mis libros! ¿¡se puede saber que haces!?

Ciclope: es una vergüenza para un ciclope estar calvo, por eso voy a hacerme unos cuantos gorros de papel con estos libros viejos *y diciendo esto, se coloco una corona de papel en la cabeza* fantastico... ahora estoy perfecto para salir...

Twilight: ¡Un momento!¡ tu no saldrás de aquí! has venido a este lugar por un hechizo prohibido y si se entera Celestia... ohh no...¡ no había pensado en eso! ¡CELESTIA ME MATA!

Ciclope: quieres decir... que si salgo de este lugar... ¿tú te meterás en problema?

Lyra: exacto...

Ciclope: está bien... yo no saldré de aquí, y de paso, te recomiendo que vayas a la cama, es la mejor manera de descansar y reposar fuerzas...

Twilight y Lyra lo miraron, a pesar de destrozar los libros, parecía que había comprendido perfectamente la situación, Twilight asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a subir hacia el segundo piso, como estaba algo débil, Lyra la ayudo a caminar... pero justo cuando le dieron la espalda al ciclope, escucharon un gran estruendo... se dieron la vuelta para ver, horrorizadas, como el ciclope acababa de destrozar una pared y se largaba, riendo y dando saltos.

Twilight: ohh.. cielos... Celestia me mata...

Lyra: ¡tranquila Twilight!¡ tu descansa! te prometo... que voy a dar caza a ese mentiroso...

Spike: esto... *dijo Spike, asomando la cabeza por el agujero en la pared* siento haber sido un cobarde... he estado escuchando toda la conversación y... umm... creo que iré a preparar mas galletas...


	2. Un paseo por el pueblo

CAPITULO 2

¡UN MONSTRUO!

Los ponies gritaban y huían mientras el ciclope, miraba hacia todos lados maravillado... agarro una manzana y la dio un mordisco... hasta la fruta sabia deliciosa en aquel lugar...

Applejack: eh.. tu...

El ciclope vio que, detras del puesto de manzanas, habia una poni, algo asustada.

Applejack: tienes.. tienes que pagar la manzana...

Ciclope: ohhh... claro, ya... es natural... pero he pensado... ¿por qué conformarme solo con la manzana...si también puedo comerte a ti?

?: ¡hey tu!

rapida como un rayo, Rainbow dash cayó del cielo y le dio una patada al ciclope en el estomago, haciéndole caer al suelo de rodillas.

Applejack: Gracias Rainbow

RD: no hay de que...

pero el ciclope no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, agarro con furia todo el puesto de manzanas y se lo estrello encima a Rainbow Dash, sin embargo, ella fue mas rápida y la dio tiempo a esquivarlo y darle otra patada, esta vez en la barbilla, haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

RD: ¡deberías esforzarte más si quieres estar a mi altura!

Ciclope: en eso tienes razón...

esta vez, el ciclope agarro a Applejack y la lanzo miles de metros hacia el cielo, Rainbow Dash, sin perder un segundo, agarro a Applejack y la puso de nuevo en el suelo, pero cuando miraron a su alrededor, el ciclope ya se había ido.

RD: ¡maldito cobarde!

Applejack: déjalo y ayúdame a arreglar lo que él ha roto...

Un rato mas tarde, alguien llamo a la casa de Fluttershy, ella fue a abrir lo mas rápido que pudo, pero cuando lo hizo, y vio al enorme ciclope, volvió a cerrar la puerta... de poco sirvió, el ciclope hecho abajo la puerta y entro de todas formas.

Ciclope: he visto entrar a un conejo aqui...

Fluttershy: ...

Ciclope: ¿esta aqui, cierto?

Fluttershy:...

Ciclope: Si no me hablas las consecuencias seran peores... ¿esta o no esta el conejo aqui?

Fluttershy: ...si...

Ciclope: ok, pues dámele, que tengo hambre y lo único que he podido comer a sido una manzana...

Fluttershy: ... si quieres... te preparo comida...

Ciclope: ¡Pues rápido! ¡mis tripas están rugiendo!

En ese momento, en la plaza de Ponyville.

Lyra: ¿habeis visto a un ciclope?

Applejack: ¿te refieres al monstruo ese? si

Lyra: ¿donde está?

RD: se fue... ese cobarde...

Lyra: ¿y a donde?

RD: ni idea.. quizás Fluttershy lo haya visto...

Lyra: ¡la preguntare!

Lyra corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de Fluttershy

Fluttershy: ¿ya?

Ciclope: bueno, si... aunque prefería comerme al conejo en vez de una ensalada... por cierto... ¿donde podría cambiar de traje?

Fluttershy: busca a Rarity... a ella se la da bien eso...

Ciclope: ¡genial! estas pieles de animales muertos ya empiezan a oler mal...

Fluttershy: ¿¡ANIMALES MUERTOS!?

la Pegaso cayó al suelo y se desmayo, el ciclope no le dio importancia, en vez de salir por la puerta, salió destrozando una pared mas y se largo a preguntar donde vivía la tal Rarity...

al poco rato Lyra llego a la casa de Fluttershy, rápidamente se acerco a ella y la despertó como pudo.

Fluttershy: eh? ho...la..

Lyra: por como esta tu casa, yo diría que ya a pasado por aquí... ¿¡donde está ahora!?

Fluttershy: supongo que habrá ido a ver a Rarity porque dijo que... animales... oohh...

Fluttershy volvió a caer desmayada... Lyra se encogió de hombros y se fue a buscar a Rarity.

Rarity: ya voy, ya voy... deja de llamar a la puerta...

Abrió la puerta de su Boutique y se encontró al Ciclope, pero antes de poder cerrarle la puerta en las narices el paso rápidamente al interior y hablo con rapidez:

Ciclope: Señorita, Rarity, tengo entendido de que usted será capaz de hacerme un traje a mi medida.

Rarity: (con algo de miedo) bueno...si...

Ciclope: espero que no la sea muy molesta la idea de hacerme un traje, como vera, con estas pieles no puedo ir a ninguna parte... había pensado en un traje elegante, con pajarita y sombrero de copa... ¿sería usted capaz de hacer algo así?

Rarity: primero tendría que tomarle medidas señor... uuhh..

Ciclope: soy un ciclope, pero no importa, aquí parece que nadie ha visto nunca a un ciclope...

Rarity le tomo medidas y comenzó a trabajar en su pedido, pero al poco rato, llamaron a la puerta, antes de que fuera a abrir, el ciclope se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

Ciclope: Señorita Rarity, antes de que abra la puerta, debe de saber.. que me buscan... únicamente por ser diferente.. quieren expulsarme de su hermoso pueblo y, le rogaría.. que como acto de generosidad, no dijera que estoy aquí...

Rarity: eso sería mentir,,,

Ciclope: por favor... se lo ruego...

El ciclope se puso de rodillas y la suplico... Rarity se resigno, hizo un gesto de que iba a abrir la puerta y el ciclope se aparto de su paso, Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Lyra.

Lyra: ¿ha pasado por aquí un monstruo?

Rarity: uumm... no...

Lyra: ¿aun no? entonces debe de estar al llegar, Fluttershy dijo que estaría por aquí... déjame pasar y le esperare dentro

Rarity: ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES PASAR!

Lyra: ¿por qué no?

Rarity: necesito concentración para una nueva colección de vestidos... tu presencia me pondría demasiado nerviosa... espero que lo comprendas...

Lyra: ohh... entonces... esperare en la puerta, si le veo te avisare..

Rarity cerró la puerta y dejo a Lyra fuera.

Ciclope: ¡perfecto!

Rarity: ¿perfecto? ¿y ahora como saldrás de aquí?

Ciclope: no te preocupes por eso... tu simplemente termina el traje...

y así fue... hizo un traje elegante para el Ciclope, con un sombrero de copa y todo... se probo el traje entero y se miro a un espejo.

Rarity: me he esforzado mucho...

Ciclope:...

Rarity: ¿sucede algo?

Ciclope: un traje bastante pobre... muy mal tejido... y de una moda muy pasada... vaya basura... igualmente me lo quedare pero no pienso pagarte...

Rarity: ¿¡PERDONA!?

Ciclope: quedas perdonada, y ahora me largo antes de que tu pésimo gusto de moda me acabe ahogando, adiós fracasada...

y diciendo esto ultimo, destrozo una pared mas y se largo corriendo, Lyra lo vio salir y comenzó a perseguirlo a gritos por toda Ponyville...

Lyra: ¡VEN AQUI!

Ciclope: con tus patas tan cortas no podrás pillarme nunca! jajajaja!

pero lo que no había previsto el Ciclope era la magia de la unicornio, que se teletransporto encima del ciclope y comenzó a darle golpes en la cara.

Lyra: ¡detente de una vez!

Ciclope: ¡nunca! ¡quítate de encima!

Un rayo mágico de color morado golpeo al Ciclope y lo hizo caer al suelo, junto con Lyra, Twilight había llegado.

Lyra: ¡twilight!

Twilight: es hora de acabar con esto de una vez...

Lyra: entonces... ¿ya estas mejor?

Twilight: si...

La Unicornio morada miraba impasible ante el Ciclope, que estaba echado en el césped, temblando.

Ciclope: ¡espera! ¡no puedes hacer esto! ¡no puedo volver!

Twilight: ya lo creo que si... (el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a soltar chispas y a brillar intensamente)

Ciclope: pero...pero...pero... (suspiró agotado, bajo la cabeza unos segundos y después la miro fijamente, con el ojo lleno de lagrimas) tu no lo entiendes... en el lugar de donde vengo todos son muy crueles... no tengo familia.. ni amigos... aquí me he divertido como nunca lo he hecho en toda mi vida... por favor... dame una oportunidad...

Twilight: ¡has hecho mucho daño a muchos ponies!

Ciclope: lo se... y lo siento.. por favor... mírame a mi ojo y dime si de verdad crees que miento cuando te digo que te prometo que cambiare... solo.. dame una oportunidad...

Twilight: ¡tu no perteneces a este lugar! ¡no podemos dejarte aquí!

Ciclope: si me devuelves al lugar del que vengo... no sobreviviré...

el cuerno de Twilight dejo de brillar.

Twilight: está bien... lo dejaremos en manos de la princesa Celestia...

Lyra: ¿entonces viajaremos a Canterlot?

Twilight: Si, eso me temo

Ciclope: ¿Celestia?

Twilight: ¿ves eso de ahí?

Ciclope: ¿el castillo ese en aquella montaña?

Twilight: si, ahí está la princesa Celestia, pero para ir hasta ahí tendremos que ir en Tren...

Ciclope: Princesa... entonces... ¿ella gobierna este lugar?

Twiligth: si, ella gobierna Equestria...

el Ciclope se levanto y abrazo a Twilight.

Ciclope: ¡gracias!

Twilight: no tienes por qué...

pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Twilight perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

Lyra: ¡TWILIGHT! ¿¡QUE HAS HECHO!?

Ciclope: ¡tranquila, solo la he dejado KO dándola un golpe con una piedra en la cabeza! y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a ver a Celestia...

Lyra: ¡DE ESO NADA! ¡no te lo permitiré!

Ciclope: oohh... claro, puedes intentar detenerme.. pero... entonces.. tu amiga se quedaría ahí en el suelo tirada y completamente indefensa.. ¿y si algún animal salvaje saliera de ese bosque de ahi y la viera?

Lyra: Timberwolfs...

el Ciclope la dio una patada a Lyra en la cara y se fue corriendo a la estación de Ponyville, nadie se atrevió a impedirle entrar en el tren por miedo... Lyra, cargando con Twilight intento entrar al tren, pero fue demasiado tarde y el tren se fue sin ellas.

Lyra: maldición... el ciclope se dirige a Canterlot, tengo que cargar con Twilight por su culpa y aun no he conseguido ver a un humano de verdad... ¿podría ponerse la cosa peor?

?: ¡LLLYYYYYYRRRRAAAAAAA!

Lyra: ohh.. lo olvide.. quede con Bonbon hace horas y probablemente este un poquitín enfadada...


	3. ¡Hola, Princesa!

EN EL TREN

El ciclope se sento, mirando por una ventana el paisaje de aquel extraño mundo... sumido en sus pensamientos mas profundos... pero sus pensamientos no duraron mucho, pronto una Pony rosa se le quedo mirando fijamente y comenzo a hablarle.

Pinkie Pie: ¡yo a ti no te conozco! ¡estoy segura!

Ciclope: no, no nos conocemos...

Pinkie: ¡hola! me llamo Pinkie Pie.. ¿y tu?

Ciclope: yo soy un ciclope.

Pinkie: ¡hola señor Ciclope! ¿le apetece un Cupcake?

Ciclope: ppff... que cosa mas cursi... si, me apetece

Le dio uno y esté se lo comio de un bocado.

Pinkie: ¿que tal?

Ciclope: mejor que las ultimas cosas que he comido...

Pinkie: ¿y porque estas en el Tren?

Ciclope: viajo para ver a la Princesa Celeste

Pinkie: ¿Celestia?

Ciclope: esa... ¿y tu porque estas aqui? ¿a donde viajas?

Pinkie: a ningun lado

Ciclope: y... ¿entonces?

Pinkie: descubri que en los trenes siempre hay muchos ponies de muchos lugares, asi que me paso los dias en el tren haciendo nuevos amigos...

Ciclope: ...

Pinkie: ¿somos amigos?

Ciclope: dame otro Cupcake y me lo pienso mejor...

Lyra estaba agotada... cargaba con Twilight aun, que no había despertado... estaba haciendo el camino a pata desde Ponyville hasta Canterlot... y lo peor de todo es que Bonbon las estaba persiguiendo... lo estaba pasando peor que nunca, estaba bastante sucia, sudaba, tenia bastantes heridas, pero jamás pararía, debía llegar hasta Canterlot y detener a ese monstruo... ella era la culpable de que el estuviera aquí, no quería que por su culpa, la princesa se enfadara con Twilight... o peor...

Twilight: ...que...?

Lyra: ¿Twilight? ¿ya estas mejor?

Twilight: que a pasado?

Lyra: ese bastardo te golpeo, te hizo perder el conocimiento y se a ido en tren hacia Canterlot, he estado cargando contigo desde Ponyville... y pensaba hacerlo hasta que llegáramos..

Twilight se bajo de Lyra, quería agradecérselo pero entonces..

Bonbon: ¡AHI ESTAIS!

Bonbon se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellas.

Twilight: oh... ¡hola bonbon! ¿nos ayudas a...

Bonbon: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME PLANTADA, LYRA!

Lyra: oohh... si... lo olvide, Twiligt, será mejor que corramos lo mas rapido que podamos... a traido su Bazooka-Bon

Bonbon: ¡por supuesto que lo he traído! ¡y espero que tu excusa esta vez no tenga relación alguna con los humanos! ¡o ambas acabareis muy mal!

Twilight: si, mejor corremos...

En Canterlot, la parada de Trenes.

Ciclope: muchas gracias por todos esos Cupcakes

Pinkie: entonces.. ¿ya somos amigos?

Ciclope: si, lo que sea, hasta nunca..

Pinkie: ¡sii! uno mas!

El ciclope miro hacia su alrededor y se froto las garras con maldad era un lugar bastante distinto al pueblo en el que había estado, los ponéis de ahí parecían mas cultos y elegantes, aunque tampoco le sorprendió, como tampoco le sorprendió que dos guardias le detuvieran .

Guardia1: ¿que eres tu y que has venido a hacer aquí?  
Ciclope: ¡que osadía! ¡soy el representante del reino de los ciclopes y he venido aquí exclusivamente para firmar una orden de paz entre nuestros reinos!

Guardia2: ¿y porque deberíamos creerte?

Ciclope: ¡ohh vamos! ¿acaso no veis como voy vestido? ¡esto es una vergüenza! ¡exijo ir a ver inmediatamente a la princesa Celestia!

Guardia1: ¿qué hacemos?

Guardia2: bueno... con esas ropas parece un noble... igual deberíamos hacerle caso.

Ciclope: Excelente... ¡pues vamos allá! no tengo tiempo que perder...

los dos guardias acompañaron al ciclope por todo Canterlot, los ponies se apartaban de su paso asustados, finalmente, llegaron hasta Celestia , abrieron las puertas y ahí estaba.

Guardia1: Princesa, esta criatura a dicho que viene en repre...

Ciclope: si si si... no hace falta que se lo digas, para algo yo mismo tengo boca, podeis retiraros y muchas gracias...

los guardias se miraron un momento y después, se fueron.

Celestia: ¿quien eres tu?

Ciclope: veras, esta mañana, dos unicornios me han traído a este mundo por medio de magias prohibidas... una morada ... creo que la conoces...

Celestia: ¿Twilight Sparkle?

Ciclope: ¡esa misma! he recorrido todo un poblado, he viajado en tren y he observado sus tierras, sus montes, sus lagos... y debo de decir, que me encanta su mundo... tanto es asi que he decidido quedármelo, a partir de ahora, yo seré el rey.

Celestia: ¿es una broma?

el Monstruo se acerco hasta Celestia hasta quedar a dos pasos de distancia de ella

Ciclope: vas a desear que así fuera...

Twilight y Lyra entraron por la puerta, corriendo, estaban agotadas.

Twilight: ¡Celestia! ¡cuanto lo siento! ¡a sido todo culpa mía!

Lyra: ¡mentira! ¡yo tuve la culpa! ¡la insistí demasiado en que lo hiciera!

Ciclope: ¡demasiado tarde! ¡yo he ganado!

el ciclope le quito la corona a Celestia, el se quito su sombrero de copa y se puso la corona.

Ciclope: ¡YO SOY EL REY! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight: ¡oh no!

Celestia suspiro aburrida, su cuerno brillo con un color dorado y lanzo un potente rayo hacia el ciclope, que salió disparado contra una pared y se quedo ahí clavado, inconsciente, la corona cayó al suelo, la princesa la hizo levitar y se la volvió a poner.

Twilight: ohh... ya... claro, en realidad no había nada de lo que preocuparse...

Lyra: ¡bien hecho, Celestia! a propósito... sobre esto...

Celestia: no importa, todo pony comete errores alguna vez, no somos perfectos, por eso es importante aprender de las experiencias.

Twilight: entonces...

Celestia: no te preocupes, no hay ningún castigo, volved a Ponyville, yo me ocupare de regresar a esta criatura a su lugar de origen.

Twilight: ¡gracias gracias gracias!

Lyra y Twilight fueron a la estación de trenes y esperaron al siguiente tren.

Lyra: ¿sabes que es lo mejor?

Twilight: ¿que?

Lyra: que al final, hemos salido de todo esto sin acabar quemadas, explotadas o magulladas...

Bonbon: ¡POR FIN OS ENCONCONTRE!

Lyra: mierda

Y asi, amigos y amigas, acaba nuestra historia de destrozos y absurdeces... Lyra y Twilight fueron a urgencias y volvieron a caminar, Bonbon se sintió mal y estuvo a punto de pedirlas perdón, pero no lo hizo... Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight tuvieron que pagar los destrozos causados por el ciclope... en cuanto al ciclope, se dice que regreso a su lugar de origen, donde le dieron repetidas palizas y probablemente acabaron con el... y Applejack se compro un coche.

THE END.


End file.
